


Through An Aquarium

by knic28



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, aquarium, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Annie go on an aquarium date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through An Aquarium

Loud noises and crowds had never been (and likely never would be) Annie's favorite thing. They typically made her tense and left her with a headache all day. Though Annie was as close to fearless as a human could actually be, being five feet tall and alone in a crowded public place was in a word, terrifying.

That being established, Annie actually found busy aquariums to be pretty nice when she wasn't alone in the crowd. Her fingers laced with Mikasa's, Annie strolled through the bluish lit halls admiring all the sea life. She never knew she had a thing for colors and fish and colorful fish until she had seen that particular aquarium.

Aquatic creatures of all kinds and in all colors surrounded Annie and Mikasa wherever they turned. The water seemed to glow with light and the animals seemed just as happy as Annie was to be there.

"Hey," Mikasa murmured, "you wanna go see the sharks?"

_"Hell_  yeah," Annie answered.

Soon enough, they found themselves in a tunnel of glass more brightly lit than the rooms they had previously been in. Sharks swam lazily overhead and to the right and left of them.

It wasn't that Annie had never been to an aquarium before, but  _holy shit_  was this cool as hell. Unbeknownst to Annie however, Mikasa slyly watched her expression change (subtly as it may have been) from mild interest to full-blown amazement. The corners of Mikasa's eyes crinkled up as she smiled, happy to see her girlfriend's eyes bright and alive as they took in the sights surrounding them.

" _Whoa,"_  Annie mumbled after several seconds of silence. "This is kickass."

Mikasa nodded. "When we get a house, we're gonna put an aquarium in it and fill it with sharks."

"We?" Annie asked, smirking as she turned to face Mikasa. "When  _we_  get a house?"

Suddenly aware of her slip of the tongue, Mikasa fidgeted a bit and shifted her weight. "Well, I mean, I don't really see myself getting a house with anyone else..." she trailed off.

"You know what? Neither do I," Annie replied, the slightest hint of bewilderment in her tone.

"Maybe we should do that then. Get a house together. With an aquarium."

"Yeah," Annie nodded. "And a cat."

**Author's Note:**

> ok so Through An Aquarium is actually a song by Eliza Rickman and its super cool and you should listen to it but it has nothing to do w/this story


End file.
